unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser
to destroy Mario once and for all.]] King Bowser Koopa (also known as Kid Koopa, Captain Koopa, Emperor Augustus Septembres Octobres Koopa, Moonman Koopa, Koopa Khan, King-of-the-Road Koopa, Count Koopula, Blackbeard Koopa, King Googoo Gaga Koopa, Professor Kooparity, The Pied Koopa, Dr. Koopenstein, Koopfinger, The Sheriff of Koopingham, Koopa Nemo, King O'Koopa, Koop-zilla, Koopa Klaus, Red Baron Koopa, Al Koopone, Rappin' Koopa, El Koopitan, Koop Tut, Redcoat Koopa, Alley Koop, Claim Jump Koopa, Kool Koopa, Karate Koopa, Billy the Koopa, Judge Koopa, Warden Koopa, BarraKoopa, Kolonel Von Koop, Kangaroo Koopa, Darth Koopa and Robo Koopa) is a horrible, evil genetic mutation gone wrong, set loose to invade the poor town of Tokyo. However, he got lost on the way there, and ended up in the Mushroom Kingdom, where he survives on a regular diet of Toads, heroic plumbers, and the occasional appendage of one of his offspring. Meanwhile, the casting directors had to find a replacement for him for their movie so they hired another horrible, evil genetic mutation gone wrong, named Godzilla, and paid him double. Bowser was actually created by Evil Guy. Bowser's Goals Bowser's greatest goal is to kidnap Princess Peach, who happens to be his mother (see below). The reason for this is . . . well, let's not get into that. Peach can make a to-die-for apple pie, but Bowser states that he's doing it to become king of the Mushroom Kingdom. While Princess Peach isn't the hardest thing to have a forced marriage with, Bowser's plans are often foiled by the Mario Bros, two members of a rare variety of Turkish vultures who originated as cookies based on this type of bird. Due to the fact that the Mario Bros. often dump Bowser into the steaming hot milk that aligns his castle, Bowser's indirect goal is to remove the power from Mario and Luigi, by taking its source: their almighty pickles. Bowser has often attempted at stealing these pickles, but only succeeded once: in an episode of The Super Mario Cookies Super Show!, Bowser stole Luigi's pickle, but left behind the pickle juice, leaving Bowser's stolen pickle to shrivel up into a cucumber before he could use it. In the meantime, Luigi made another pickle in the left-behind juice. (Although this situation seems to have left Bowser powerless, the upcoming Game Triangle shame Bowser and the Magic Pickle seems to show him regenerating Luigi's cucumber/pickle and attempting to take over the world with his newfound powers.) As a minor goal, Bowser aims to liberate the Toads of Toad Town, and leads his army of freedom fighters to war each and every day. Bowser's Hobbies In addition to ruthlessly controlling the malicious Koopa army and executing all who get in his way, Bowser is also a big fan of the hit TV series Teletubbies; Bowser happens to be vice president of the Teletubbies Fan Club. (The president is Shigeru Miyamoto himself.) Bowser is 9th-in-command of the Association of Board Hosts, and, due to really disliking his placement, tends to ruin the other members' fun by crashing their parties. He is also a member of the Bad people, a terrorist organization. Political Standing Like other denizens of the Koopa Kingdom, Bowser cannot vote (nor does he have any political rights whatsoever), so he is completely lacking in preference of the United States' two political houses. He does, however, have significant political standing in that he is the ruler of the Koopa Kingdom, and also the self-proclaimed King of Cheese. His thirst for power (and apple pie) has also led him to attempt at becoming the king of the Mushroom Kingdom several times, although he has, for the most part, failed in doing so. He also rules the country of America thanks to a radio-controlled android of his known only as "George W. Bush", and he has a high rank in the country of France as the main sponsor of the Foreign Legion. Appearence in Shames Bowser has appeared in many shames over the years. Super Ronald Galaxy Bowser appears in Super Ronald Galaxy, working for The King and Colonel Sanders. He first appears as the boss in the third boss level, Colonel Sander's Hot Sauce Reactor. Bowser appeared to die after Ronald McDonald knocked him into the hot sauce surrounding the area. However, he later appears as a mini-boss alongside Waluigi and Colonel Sanders in the final boss level, The King's Restaurant Reactor. However, he appears to be killed when the Restaurant Reactor explodes. Bowser's Family Parents Bowser's biological father is Yoshi, his mother being Princess Peach. (It is unknown why Bowser enjoys tormenting Peach and hates Yoshi so much nowadays.) Bowser was actually made by the combonation of their DNA by the Evil Guy. However, no one has seen Yoshi since the Yoshi's Island Scandal, although some have theorized that he is now Gunpei Yokoi of Hyrule; Yoshi's replacement in Bowser's childhood household was Tumble, a dice-headed, Toad-like human that Bowser loves very much. Bowser also has a sister from an alternate dimension; this sister (named "Cowser") is elaborated on below. Wife and Children Currently, Bowser is father to seven kind young gentlemen as well as another darling little boy. All of these children were actually the killers of toad, and Bowser loves them for it. Bowser is wed to the aptly-named Bowser's Wife,loves him so much she had 8 kids 7 boys 1 girl. Uncle Luigi is also Bowser's uncle, as seen in the Mario Party 6 name "Green Bros." awarded to a team consisting of Luigi and Yoshi (Bowser's father). Strangely, though, Nintendo has officially announced that Mario is not Bowser's uncle along with his brother, as he was merely adopted by his mom. Sister :Main article: Cowser In a bizarre event in episode 27 of The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show!, a portal to an alternate dimension opened up; out of this portal stepped a bovine-like, female version of Bowser. This creature, who claimed to be called "Cowser", soon identified itself as the sister of an otherworldly incarnation of Bowser. Bowser soon formed a bond with Cowser; however, Wario had eaten most of Cowser's active body by the end of the episode. Cowser never appeared again, although she was given several references by utterings of Bowser in later episodes, and, despite her status as dead, she even wrote a letter to the Koopa King in the episode "Teenage Mutant Ninja Goombas Attack". Cowser also appeared in the opening sequence of the NES version of Mario is Finally Missing! as a nameless agent of Bowser. This appearance, in which she said nothing, showed her to be almost bull-like (and therefore possibly male), although the character shown was clearly Cowser. Brother Boswer is actually Bowser's clone that the Evil Guy made in hopes that he would obey him. Boswer escaped, but was unable to find something to do with his life due to him being too picky on what job he had. In the end, he worked for Bowser until Hitario pushed them into nuclear waste and they fused. They looked exactly the same, except on the back of their shell, the words "KICK ME" were there for some reason. Category:Guys Category:Villains Category:Guys Category:Haters Category:Association of Board Hosts